Eaquira
by legolasfan
Summary: Eaquira, an elf, suddenly gets hit with visions of Frodo and the ring. She can experience all the pain, suffering and changes within Frodo, for she also feels it as well. If Frodo doesn't survive this quest, can she?


Prologue  
  
I didn't ask for this skill, I never wanted it, but it came to me. This skill of vision seeing, but it's a different kind of vision seeing. A kind where you are connected with one person, you can feel everything they feel and see almost everything they see. Just like him, I didn't ask for this burden, but we have to do what we have to do. My name is Eaquira, I am an elf and I don't live in one particular place. They say my mother was one of the most beautiful elves eyes could lay on, and my father was a brave elf warrior who died defending Middle Earth. I got most of my features from my mother, my fighting skills from my father, but they always compare me to them. I am not like them. Everything was going well, back in the days of old, this is my story and I am going to tell it just like it should be told.  
  
Chapter One: The gift of vision  
  
My name is Eaquira; I am an elf, just as one envisions a race like ours. I have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a slender body, which I got from my mother. I learned the art of archery and sword fighting just like my father had, being called one of the greatest archers around. To other people I was a fake, only clinging to what my parents had achieved, taking it for my own personal skill. I rode into Mirkwood on a rainy evening after spending a few months at Rivendell. I was helping Elrond with some past memories I had of my father, to which no one knew much about and wanted to record it for the next generations to learn about. Also, with my growing friendship with his daughter, Arwen, I mostly stayed longer to be in her company. Legolas, another one of my friends, ran out and greeted me. The rain was still falling but now at a heavier rate than before. He invited me inside whom to my surprise, Gandalf the Grey was sitting besides Legolas's father smoking a pipe. I haven't seen him for quite awhile and I greeted him with respect. As I sat down, I heard talk of a capture of a creature named Gollum who had escaped from Mirkwood's holdings. I needed to get out of these wet clothes before dinner came, and I excused myself. I changed into fresh clothes before heading down to dinner, as I went down to the hall I overheard talk of a great ring, and how a hobbit named Frodo Baggins received this ring from his uncle. It might be the one ring that Sauron forged in Mordor, I thought to myself. Of course I did think about it, but at the time I didn't worry about it, as Gandalf would take care of the matter. Gandalf left suddenly, stating he had other business to attend to. Probably to find out more about the ring, and he was here to check up on Gollum. After a long moment of silence, to which the surprise of Gandalf suddenly leaving left us, Legolas spoke up. His voice sounded like song, moved along smooth like velvet, to which he spoke. "How have you been holding up Eaquira? We haven't seen you around these parts for quite awhile." "It's been better I suppose." I said, "I've been in Rivendell for the past few months." "How is Arwen?" Legolas asked, for they were friends as well. "She is doing fine, Arwen sends her greetings to everyone here."  
  
Later that evening, Legolas and I went outside to speak of the new things happening. In tale and song we told each other, which wasn't much of all the interesting things from my tales. And then it happened. What happened you ask? My first vision, it came out of nowhere hitting me. We were just singing a song, and I stopped, shortness of breath came though me as I sat down. I saw something, I did, I don't know what, it flashed before my eyes so quickly. If you blinked, you would've missed it, I think, or I hope I didn't see, an eye wreathed in flame. "Eaquira? Are you alright?" Legolas asked very worried. I stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. The fear came across me as I realized I just got a new skill, a skill I never wanted. I looked up at Legolas, who was kneeling besides me with fear in his face. Looking up at him, regaining my composure, I swallowed. 'Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?' I thought. "Eaquira?" Legolas asked again, taking my hand. "I don't know if I'm alright." I said puzzled, my voice shaking. "I saw something, a vision. I'll be all right as soon as I get some rest I think. I might be too tired and I am seeing things." I tried to cover it up, but Legolas knew I was lying.  
  
This was only the beginning. More was to come.  
  
Chapter 2: Trying to understand the visions  
  
"I think I will be staying in Mirkwood for awhile." I said to Legolas, trying to let him forget the episode the night before. I smiled slightly at him, hiding my fear. I didn't understand it myself, and I wanted to know more about it. I call it a curse because of it coming unexpectedly, and I feel as if I'm bound to its hands, locked together for the rest of eternity. Legolas smiled, "I am glad, just make yourself at home as long as you want." He paused, looking at me. "About last night, what happened? Tell me what you saw. I want to know. I won't tell anyone else." I feared Legolas was going to go down that pathway; I was trying to steer clear of it, not dragging him with me. I wanted to keep it to myself, until I understood it, and was able to explain myself easier. "It was nothing," I stammered. "I said I was just tired, and this morning I feel great!" I lied again, and I knew it. He looked at me with his blue eyes sparkling, "I am worried about you." Legolas said. "I know you well enough, if you wish not to have told me, you should of just said so. Something is happening inside your mind that I even can't tell what it is. Just by your face I can see how you're feeling." Feeling as if I just lost an archery match, I sighed. This monster of mine will have to show it's self sometime. "You win." I said, "I don't understand it, I just started seeing things last night. It will grow, and it will keep growing until it takes over." Legolas locked eyes with mine looking very concerned. "What did you see?" I gulped, the memory of the eye flashed in my head, I debated for a few minutes, as in of deep thought. "You might think I am crazy, but, I saw a eye wreathed in red flame all around it. You don't think what I am thinking do you?" Sitting back in my chair, I awaited his response. He must know what I am talking about, knowing matters around Middle Earth since he is a Prince of Mirkwood after all. "I don't think your crazy at all Eaquira. I don't even know what you are describing. Maybe when we visit Rivendell, Elrond can help you straighten things out." "Rivendell?" "I must go to the council of Elrond and report to him about the escape of Gollum. Some of the other elves that represent Mirkwood are also coming with me, would you like to come with us? Or would you rather stay here for awhile like you planned too?" Legolas asked. I nodded; getting help might be a good thing for me right now. "I'll come, when are you leaving?" "Tonight, actually." He replied. "Great, I haven't unpacked my things yet, so I guess you can say I'm packed." I laughed. Legolas stood up from his chair, "The afternoon is dawning now, and I have some small things to deal with before we leave. I will see you later tonight at dinner." He left, walking smooth as a cat into the palace. I relaxed in my chair, enjoying the peace and quiet. No one should bother me at this time; I might have time to clear out my thoughts about these visions. Why am I seeing them? Do they tell the future, or do they tell what happened in the past? Maybe even the visions could be taking place as soon as I see them. Those were the kind of questions I asked myself while in a meditative state of mind.  
  
I sat up suddenly and I felt as if I transported to another place, it felt like this time period. There was a group of halfings, under a tree hiding from someone or something. My mind grew closer to what seemed to be the leader of this group, in his fingers he was playing with a golden ring, then I saw black hoofs, and a thing I couldn't even describe in a black outfit, face hidden. It was sniffing for something, what could it want? The sniffing was loud and it made my head hurt. But the one halfing it came across, he was about to place the ring on his finger. Then my vision stopped, I came out of it jolting out of my chair, I never moved from my sitting position as though it had felt that way. My breathing became heavy again, as I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Luckily no one did, I couldn't get out of this trap. Ever. I now realized I am stuck with my curse, my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. The little beads of sweat came down my forehead, rolling across my cheeks.  
  
I settled down eventually, and when I did I ran inside. I was scared, truly scared. Nothing can describe it, I found Legolas as he was walking out to find me. He saw the terror on my face, and pulled me aside. "What did you see? You saw something else." Legolas was truly scared himself; he had my wrist gently in his grasp, not wanting to let go of me until I said something. "Please, I want to know." He said kindly. I knew he wasn't angry with me, just acting like a big brother. "I-I-" I stuttered, the new vision was haunting me, playing over and over. "I saw four halfings, and a thing in a black cloak and it had no face, sniffing for something. But the last thing I saw was a gold ring; one of them has a ring and was playing with it like he was under a trance. And then, it was over. I don't know what happened to them. I hope they are alright, whoever they are." I gulped, voice still quivering. "I didn't ask for this to happen to me Legolas." Tears were welding up in my eyes, I didn't. I want it to go away. Legolas embraced me, he knew I was scared and needed comforting, as this vision was worse than the last I described to him. "You what the last thing your mother said to me, before she left? She asked me to look after you, and I will. I promised her." He whispered before letting go. Mother, oh how I missed her. She left for the Grey Havens when I was young, I didn't know her that well. I shook my head at that memory, wishing she never left my side. I remember another vivid memory of myself, looking onwards of the elves that were leaving and catching one last glimpse of her before it started to rain heavily that day. Legolas, younger then, placing a hand on my shoulder telling me it was okay and that his father was going to look after her now as well. I wanted to change the subject about what Legolas just said to me. Wanted to shake it away, but I knew he keeps his promises. The three other elves that were leaving with us walked in, and Legolas stepped back acting like nothing had happened. We were about to depart to Rivendell, and hopefully more answers will come to me at the help of Elrond. I only hoped.  
  
Chapter 3: Accepting the visions  
  
We had left for a few hours before taking a rest for the night; the council meeting was in a week so we had plenty of time to reach Rivendell. I loosened the quiver that was around me, placing it besides my horse. When I got settled, Legolas and the other three elf companions were in song and story telling. I didn't feel like contributing anything that night, just wanted to fade away among the trees. I wasn't my cheerful self, like I usually was adding into the stories. Sitting down among my companions I looked upwards to the sky, wondering what was to become of those halfings. If they made it all right with that thing I saw, if the ring was safe. Why was I asking myself if the ring was safe? I didn't know so I put that thought aside. After awhile, I was deep in thought wondering many things. Legolas looked over in my direction, after a few minutes or so he sat down by me. I was too deep in thought to even notice his presence. Turning over, I put my hand underneath my head still wondering about those halflings. I might not even meet them or see them, so why should I have to worry about them? Something inside of me was telling me to stay with these thoughts, all the answers will be provided. Eventually. What answers? Not the answers I need. I felt a slight nudge against my shoulder, getting out of this trace of mine. Legolas was sitting by me trying to get my attention after all this time. He sighed, glad I came back down to join rest of the world I guess. "I thought you fell asleep, you don't fall asleep much." Legolas said joking. True, I don't go to sleep unless my body is completely drained. Which it felt like. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded slowly, before turning over to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, letting him get a good look on my face so I didn't have to worry about the other three elves wondering what was wrong. No one else needed to be involved, no one else. Just Legolas, Elrond and I. Legolas nodded understanding, "We are almost ready to leave again. It's almost midnight. You've been lost in thought all the hours we've been resting." "Okay." I said, I got up and put the quiver back on tightening the straps that went around my shoulders. I got a drink from my water jug and put it back inside my pouch. "Legolas?" I whispered, grabbing the side of the horse to keep balance. "Where are you?" "I'm right here, what's wrong?" I couldn't hear him, my vision and hearing was being blurred. I didn't know where I was. Another vision. Oh, I wish they would go away!  
  
In my vision, the halfings returned, all four of them. They were in a crowded place, drinking and eating. I could see them more clearly now, but again the focus was on the one with the ring. His eyes were closed, playing with the ring. I knew I saw this before; they must have gone somewhere else. I could see his features; he had dark brown hair, which was a little bit curly. One of his friends snapped him out of his deep trance, but the vision didn't end. He was running, running toward something I couldn't see what. I could see he had big blue eyes. But, suddenly, he tripped, falling backwards. The golden ring went flying in the air too; he landed on the ground, the ring slipped onto his finger. He disappeared! Disappeared! This is no ordinary ring! Quickly as it came on, he took the ring off, even wondering to himself what happened. The vision stopped as soon as a tall man grabbed him.  
  
Falling backwards myself just like he had, Legolas caught me. Like with my other visions, I was breathing hard, sweating coming down my face. Along as with the other elf companions, Legolas saw, all of them saw. I swallowed as I looked at Legolas, "The ring, maybe I am connected with the ring and that halfing I've seen two times already." Legolas looked like he understood what I was talking about, we would discuss it later. Right now he was too concerned about my well-being. "Can you stand up? Are you all right? If you can't I can help you onto your horse, or you can ride with me on mine." "I can stand, I was just a bit surprised that's all. I guess I got scared over a tiny thing." I said trying to cover up my story with the other three elves around. "Thanks Legolas." I added. "Are you going to be all right rest of this trip?" Legolas asked me. "Yes, I will." I responded, not too sure about it. "Maybe. I hope." I quickly added. Nothing more was said about my visions after that. I wanted to keep it under wraps. Legolas mounted his horse, I got on mine. We started off again and didn't stop. We needed to be there in Rivendell, sooner the better.  
  
Chapter 4: Almost there, to Rivendell  
  
"We're half way there!" said Legolas, "We'll arrive on time, let's ride along!" After the vision two nights ago, I knew it was only going to get worse. I could sense it. Only hoping that the halfing was okay, and his friends as well. The tall man in the vision looked strangely familiar to me. Like I had met him before somewhere, my mind grew blank as I wondered whom this man was. It wasn't that cloaked figure I saw earlier, I knew. When I seeped back into conciseness I noticed Legolas kept checking behind himself seeing how I was coping. He was looking after me, and I was grateful about it too. No one looks after me like he does, even when I'm away from Mirkwood traveling by myself. Nothing much happened that day, the day we were halfway to Rivendell. The morning became afternoon and afternoon became evening. I got into the storytelling this time; I was feeling a bit better as I rode along side my companions. Evening went along very fast, time flies by when you are having fun. Singing and storytelling continued across the evening and into the dark of night. I was having a great time singing one of my favorite songs in elvish tongue. My mother used to sing it to me all the time. I saw a flash go in my mind, 'what was that?" I wondered to myself. I kept on riding, and I figured it was nothing. A vision wasn't going to haunt me tonight! I was going to have fun with my companions. Another flash, and then a face, the most hideous face you could even imagine. He looked a ghost, no eyes in his face; the bright white light was able to show his face to me completely. Was it that black-cloaked figure? This wasn't a vision at all. Suddenly I felt a pain, a pain so sharp, I couldn't describe it. I felt a cold blade go though my shoulder. I screamed in agony as I held my shoulder, I let go of my horse and fell to the ground. I wasn't bleeding; no one was around these parts for miles. I didn't understand what was happening. Legolas jumped off his horse and ran over to me, he looked scared. "Eaquira!" He cried, taking me into his arms and cradling me. "What happened? Oh please be alright!" I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. That was all to it. I felt like a curse has been put on me, by my own visions. "Check if anything's out there! Hurry!" Legolas told his other companions. "I'll stay here with Eaquira!" They ran off, only to return fifteen minutes later with a report that where was nothing out there. We were by ourselves this entire time. "How did this happen? You aren't bleeding or have a scratch on you, and yet. You are in pain, so much pain." Legolas stopped. "It's your visions." He got to the conclusion. I could only hear him talking, but I couldn't say a word. I felt weaker; the darkness around me was pulling me in. I needed help, from Elrond and fast. Legolas put me onto his horse and I weakly held on, not noticing the surroundings around me. "We will be there in a few hours, hold on." He said.  
  
I fell in deep slumber, the next thing I knew I was awake. Elrond was checking on me. "A halfling came in, he was stabbed by a nagzul blade, in the same exact spot. How can this happen to another person if they are miles apart from each other? I don't understand this." He told Gandalf and Legolas who were near. "She's been having visions, visions she can't explain. She told me that she might be connected to the ring and the halfling you speak of." Legolas added. "I also have some news to tell at the council meeting tomorrow concerning Gollum. But we shouldn't worry about that right now" Gandalf left, understanding what Legolas spoke of and went to next room where Frodo was. I looked over at Legolas and I weakly smiled at him, I didn't understand it either. The exact spot as the halfing? That is a pretty hard puzzle to figure out. Legolas pushed the blonde strands of my hair out of my face and he sighed in relief. "I am quite puzzled by all this, tomorrow is the council meeting and you should get your rest before then. I am going to go get settled in my room, I've been needing to freshen up." "Go ahead, I'll be here." I gave a smile as Legolas left the room.  
  
The next time I awoke, I felt more strength flowing though my body and I sat up. We were in Rivendell and I wasn't dreaming at all. The halfling in my visions was sitting in a chair right next to me. "You, you are the same person I see in my visions. Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Frodo Baggins, Gandalf told me your name was Eaquira." He said. "It is quite strange indeed, and you don't have a scratch?" "Not one." I felt connected to Frodo like I do in my visions. "How is your shoulder?" "It will heal, but the poison of the blade will always be with me." He said. "When you are ready to get up, there is dinner downstairs. I wanted to meet you." Frodo stood up, "I'll see you around!" he called waving as went.  
  
I decided to get some more rest, and I went into peaceful meditation for rest the evening. I was ready for the council meeting.  
  
Chapter 5: Council of Elrond 


End file.
